mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Flutter star
Flutter Star es pony pegaso su cutie mark es de tres estrellas de color rojo es parecida a fluttershy pero a flutter star octubo su cutie mark cuando vio una gran constelacion de estrellas. Descripción ella es una pony muy amable su cuero es de color amarillo muy oscuro su melena es de 2 colores rojo oscuro y verde claro y sus ojos celestes. Historia de su cutie mark Desde pequeña ella queria tener una cutie mark y no lo tenia las ponys se burlaban de ella se ponia muy triste y pensaba que no podia quedarse asi y probo con todo y no lo pudo hasta que un dia cuando se iva a dormir paso una estrella fugaz y pidio un deseo de tener su cutie mark y desde arriba vio algo extraño ningun pony lo habia visto era una constelacion de estrellas saco muchas fotos y un dia lo presento y todo los vieron los ponys se inpresionaron y como no pueden ver tan lejos le pidieron e ella que le triaga mas informacion y haci lo hizo y hasta que se convirtio en una gran investigadora sobre las constelaciones. amistades Painthoove : amiga Princesa Lovely : mejor amiga Teddy Blue : mejor amiga Butterfly Tender : amiga Magic Heart : amiga Cotton Heart : amiga Flutty Heart : amiga Clever Wit : amiga Katy hearts : mejor amiga Twila Sentry : amiga Princesa diamond crystal : amiga Rainbow spicy : mejor amiga Birdy Blue : amiga Berry Rose : amiga DJ Arne Virgi : amiga Radiance Light : amiga Musical Live : BFF Rainbow Blue : mejor amiga Flowershy : amiga Diamon Star : amiga Flower Drop : amiga OC Chocolate Rain : amiga Applebright : amiga Thunderball : amigo Belle Artist : amiga Fast Ray : BFF Sweet Light Blue : amiga Burning Lemon : amiga Crystal flower : amiga Cherry Mousse : amiga Galería 36.png|mi OC 2345.png|flutter star corriendo para ver una estrella fugaz 347.png|ella CON SU VESTIDO equestria_girls_fluttershy_by_nero_narmeril-d6cq7yg.png|equestria girls fluttershy_in_school_uniform_by_jennieoo-d5dpwc1.png|con su ropa de escuela XD helping_twilight_win_the_crown_by_theshadowstone-d6f18wv.png|ella con sus amigas fluttershy_vector__by_viperdash_gts_r-d6t4jdl.png filly_fluttershy_with_juicebox_by_esipode-d4fo1ru.png|tomando un jugo XD fluttershy_lip_bite_by_daviez20-d4wvksp.png merry_little_fluttershy_by_demonbarber92-d4h8fwg.png|feliz navidad ¡¡ 390px-450px-Flutter star drinking a milkshake by drpancakees-.png 640px-Baby2.png|Yo de bebé, hecho por Dj Pon hooves Pas mi amiga Cs.png|hecha por Samantha Golden Para mi amiga CS.png|hecha por Samantha Golden Pajkbdas Cs.png|hecha por Samantha Golden Pa' mi amiga CS.png|hecha por Samantha Golden fluttershy___smiling_shyly_vector_by_cubonator-d4yxqyv.png|jeje lo siento mega_excited_fluttershy_by_fureox-d57r2ra.png|sorprendida flutter star ......png princess_fluttershy_vector_by_esipode-d4j7zka.png|princesa flutter star Fluttershy_Heart.png foal_fluttershy_vector_by_themightysqueegee-d5gqf3p.png|flutter star de pequeña volando fluttershy___angry_by_kooner_cz-d5mwq02.png|flutter star enojada fluttershy_planea_algo_by_bigccv-d51k0gl.png|los atrapare¡¡ wonderbolt_fluttershy_by_baumkuchenpony-d6efthj.png|flutter star wonderbolts wedding_dress_fluttershy_for_captainboosers_by_rarity6195-d4jfax0.png|lista para la boda cheerleader_fluttershy_by_yetioner-d65ll3e.png|porrista i_ll_eat_your_cookies__if_you_don_t_mind__that_is__by_filpapersoul-d65194r.png|comiendo cookies Dash hugs fluttershy.png|con rainbow spicy fluttershy_hugging_rainbow_dash_by_makintosh91-d50kc7j.png|con rainbow dash fluttershy_dash_with_a_ponytail_by_jennieoo-d5127qk.png|con un moño flutter star _cry_by_stardustxiii-d4mg0uc.png|yo no queria hacerlo ¡¡¡¡¡¡ flutter star _and_pinkie_shine _by_datnaro-d5b5sq1.png|con pinkie shine fluttershy_in_a_gem_suit_by_ready2fail-d6pnppy.png|con una ropa 137822759942.png|flutter star de el lado oscuro LOL flutter star ....png|flutter sentada fluttershy_vector_by_landboom-d5bg81c.png|flutter star con la ropa de caperucita roja LOL flutter star _in_a_dress_by_tavi_bot-d68l202.png|con un vestido fluttershy_with_funny_hat_by_c_h_loboguerrero_c-d6xai7j.png|con un sombrero flutterbraids_by_austiniousi-d5yftim.png|con unas trensas Well+I+can+never+forget+about+Fluttershy.+I+shall+return+_2d5f684a3b1e3fa9f7c1fb56dbe22851.png|con algunas flores fluttershy_and_rainbow_dash_sleeping_by_mysteriousbrony-d6483eo.png|con rainbow dash durmiendo equestria_girls__wondercolt_fluttershy_by_deathnyan-d6v55na.png|flutter star wondercolts flutter star z_by_artisticflounder-d69ghpx.png|gracias por salvarme la vida con su mejor amigo fluttershy_equestria_girls_outfit_by_jeatz_axl-d6oz44y.png|con su ropa Fluttershy eqg emote by serendipony-d66v6ye.png Flutter star y rainbow spicy abrazo feliz navidad.png|con su mejor amiga hecho por rainbow spicy muchas gracias Lovely and flutter.png|con lovely 005_fluttershy_push_ups_vector_by_exe2001-d4tzpqr.png|fuerte christmas_fluttershy_vector_by_alou3tt3-d5ovvgl.gif|yay feliz navidad ¡¡¡¡ is_it_fluttershy__rarity__by_the_crusius-d5lcvdn.png|con pinkie shine y rarity fluttershy_puppy_face_vector_by_paulie15-d6x2uo7.png Flutter_star_wallpaper.png|wallpaper de flutter star mlp__flutter_star___blingee_by_serymusick-d6rrc43.png|Flutter Star sonriendo mlp___fim__fluttershy_no_1_by_sileresp-d3kpgsq.png|flutter de cristal flutterbat_admiring_her_reflection_by_dasprid-d6zvr75.png|flutterbat care_free_by_overmare-d6kksmn.png|flutter star corriendo rainbow_dash_and_fluttershy_together_smiling_by_daviez20-d4gxsto.png|con su mejor amiga yaaaay_friendship_by_kishmond-d6qz7jb.png|flutter con sus amigas Filly_flutterhugs_by_foxy_noxy-d5qotuv.png|te quiero mucho ¡¡¡¡ fluttershy_ghost_of_xmas_past_by_southparktaoist-d4fd2rk.png fluttershy_by_cool_rainbow_dash-d6iihbn.png|am .. me llamo flutter star .... __mlp_school_base__by_namifrost-d74p405.png|en la escuela con sus amigas friends___33__by_beanbases-d6j0aiz.png|yo y mi amiga ahriDJ goin__for_a_ride_pony_base_by_alari1234_bases-d75hp4s.png|ensima de un hipopótamo flutter star y cheese_sandwhich.png I take this while you re not looking mlp base by psy alien9-d6yaik5.png|con daimond crystal ChibianimeFS.png|en chibi anime hecho por dash sky _pair_base__4___by_applexsweet-d6v93k0.png|con applebeauty base_mumx_babies_sleep_tight_my_lil__cupcakes_by_wolvesandangels66-d6vz3ub.png|yo con mi hermanito y con mi hermanita base_mumx_babies_mummy_knows_what_s_going_on_by_wolvesandangels66-d6xng09.png|yo y mi adorable hermanita Flutter_rainbow_rock.png|flutter star rainbow rocks hecho por twi0702 pony_wink___base___by_ivuiadopts-d70khjd.png sad_pony_base_by_kharinou-d6oxops.png|triste :c extremely_sad_pony_base_by_blueberrybaskets-d69paii.png things_are_lookin___up____base___by_da_poni-d5pinsu.png|yo caminando (?) sad_base_is_sad___pony_base__by_irdinahaiza-d60vv19.png|yo sola y triste Base pony you are great partner by moreappletwiffle-d6emhnc.png|cotton heart y yo yo y mi amiga.png|yo y ahriDJ pony_base_3_by_psy_alien9-d5gdvi0.png|yo organizando cosas (?) Image 38954.jpg|hecho por mi amiga katherine michelle lopez awwww amiguis.png|rainbow blue y yo dame ese cookieeeeeeee.png|dame ese cookie ¬¬ peleando con mi hermana menor omg llegara el señor potato XD.png|omg llegara el señor potato XD agregale a tu oc si quieres mlp_everything__s_going_to_be_alright_base_by_pinay4life001-d5o10u4.png|yo y mi mama :3 __pretty_please____base_by_rain_approves-d51d8u9.png|please ¡¡¡ yo y una amiga fillies_looking_at_small_glasses_base_by_rain_approves-d55hsrq.png|haciendo una posion con sus amigas :3 good___mlp_base_by_elijahxronja-d5u4eyi.png sho cantando.png|yo cantando equestria_girls_derpy_base_by_selenaede-d6bp54a.png|en eg mlp_base__1_by_slitherfang-d5tj01y.png|abrazo con daring doo bien hecho.png|yo y bon bon Fillies hugging base by rain approves-d5p7nix.png|yo y lovely :3 snow y yo.png|yo y mi amiga snow hurracane hecho por loren abigail my_little_pony_base__26__friends__by_drugzrbad-d63420f (3).png|yo y mi amiga electric moon :3 breezie_flutter star.png|breezie base__5_by_daisy_and_luigi-d6h6njq.png|posando (?) science_filly_pony_base_by_alari1234_bases-d77o16d.png|soy una cientifica *-* base__43_by_firepony_bases-d5vazoy.png _pony_base__omfg_whaaaaaa_____by_color_clouds-d6bokgf.png|wut? ya no hay mas cidra o_o running_mlp_base_by_ribbetlion-d6jpwqe.png|participando en la carrera de las hojas base__8_by_firepony_bases-d5f5jjn.png|ahhhh viene una avalancha o_o BFF del alma.png|yo y mi amiga snow hurracane *olvide pintar las alas -.-* element_of_______base__by_cardcaptorhailey-d55x6lq (1).png|mi elemento de la armonia 640px-Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_hoof-bump_S03E12.png|yo y mi amiga fast wind hecho por fast wind dancing_pony_base__applejack__by_ninjaproperty-d5o7t71.png|el baile de flutter star XD myyyy sister.png|yo y mi amiga katy hearts :3 do_not_want____mlp_base_by_ribbetlion-d6wu8wj.png|OMG mañana vendra roxi pop a mi casa *-* (?) frog_base_by_ninjaproperty-d5qmbgu.png|hola ranita :) i_hate_this_game__by_saramanda101-d6an8jm.png|muerete caja (?) y que es esto.png|y que es esto? ella en equestria girls mlp_base_hugging_ponies_by_cheesanyeap-d6l3ch3.png|yo y mi amiga applebeauty :3 eres mi BFF.png|yo y apple beatiful Let go of me but i wanna hug you by saramanda101-d70v16p.png|yo y chocolate rain pony (2).png|en 3D *-* flutter star 3D.png hug flutter star and sugar cupcake.png|yo y sugar cupcake :3 pinkie pie and me.png|yo y pinkie pie :3 crystal flutter star.png|de cristal *-* eres mi mejor amiga.png|te quiero ahriDJ :3 humanciosos okno.png|version humana http://images.wikia.com/whatever/es/images/3/3d/Awesome_50px_emote.png baby.png|de bebe :3 yo y un amigo.png|yo y mi amigo fraichimera flitter and me.png|yo y flitter Friendforever.png|yo y twiligth picture hecho por vinki lopez9695 gracias http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110320022710/ben10/es/images/1/1b/N.n.png bebeshitas.png|yo y mi amiga ahriDJ de pequeñas equestria girls FS.png|con diamond crystal en eg apple fast and me.png|yo y apple fast Bffs base by nibblesgerbil-d6jolec.png|con musical live mis buenas amigas.png|con Rainbow shy y Cecilia en eg oh tanto tiempo sin vernos.png|yo y Colgate en eg que risa.png|con Rainbow Shine (me quedo un poco feo y se me olvido pintar las alas ._.) hermanas.png|yo y sugar cupcake http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/d/d6/Emoticon_bigsmile.gif no problem.png|no hay problema be friend forever.png|yo y mi prima my babys and my friend forever and me XD.png|yo ,mi gran amiga y mi hermano y mi hermana all_together_now___base_by_rain_approves-d60vodj.png|yo y mis BFFS :3 danceee D8.png|Danceee D8 yo en eg la mejor pony.png ash por faovr.png|ash por favor yo usando mi magia version unicornio firefly y flutter star.png|yo y firefly hug flutter star an be friend.png|yo y melody smileeeeeee.png|smile http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/rosepichu/images/7/7c/ALL_the_things.jpg baby cidre.png|con sea swirl Base 19 by kesosofi-d6jm3lu.png|yo con rainbow spicy en eg bailando my oc.jpg|zzzzz flutter star 3º version.png|3º version flutter-star-pony|yo y mi conejo flutter star pony.png|sho cantando (? blue,star,snow,amethyst y flutty|yo,rainbow blue,snow hurracane,amethyst rose y flutty heart hug apple fast and flutter star.jpg|yo y apple fast Casually flying pegasus base by riakapepsipony-d60jmva.png|regalo de dani gracias :D zoe y yo.png|zoe notes y yo elementos de la armonia cootie.png|yo ,diamond crystal,snow hurracane,ahriDJ,radiance ligth y selene blue amigasss n.n.png|yo y clever wit Katy bat juntó con flutter star.jpg|hecho por mi amiga katherine michelle lopez gracias!! Fsydc.png|yo y diamond crystal hecho por diamond gracias BFF!! reina del carnavall.png|REINA DEL CARNAVAALL!!! (? todas mis amigas en chibi.png|yo y mis BFFS en chibi cootie,bluey flutter star.png|yo rainbow blue y cootie (yo) clound kicker and flutter star.png|yo y clound kicker 23423402354936813'924 amigas por siempre.png|yo y mis amigas en eg flutter star pintando.png|hora de pintar!! exemplify_what_good_friends_are_by_takua770-d4jv6sr.png|yo y mi amiga snow hurracane FSantro.png|flutter star anthro no se preocupen.png|no se preocupen soy de las 2 MedievalFS.png|guerrera D8 (? flutter star and cripy love.png|yo y cripy love :D hemosha mi FS.png mi querida amada FS volando.png|yo volando sisters love.png|selene blue y yo o ñomm.png|delicioso ñom.. base_32___mare__by_margarets_bases-d7af1mw.png|jeje me perdonas? mlp_base_by_pinkiceygirl-d4kwlo3 (1).png|Dahh request___hugs__by_drfatalchunk-d56mwpl.png Yay!!.png|yay!! fluttercrystalempire.jpg|de cristal *-* Cherry y flutter n.n.png|yo y cherry mousse te quiero tanto.png|yo y melissa buenos dias.png|hello!! mlp_base___hug__free2use_by_mlpblueray-d5xvty7 (4).png|collab (agregale a tu oc si quieres) Sho velen y radiance BFFS.png|yo ,selene blue y radiance ligth amigas por siempre x3 Lissy y flutter.png|yo y lissy Flutter star321.png|hecho por rarisweti gracias esta lindo nwn Flutter Star (Art Trade).jpg|hecho por mi amiga rainbow dashie (rd) gracias me encanta!! Fast y flutter.png|yo y mi amiga fast ray c: rainbow shy and me amigas por siempre.png|yo y rainbow shy http://images.wikia.com/wwwzumablitz/es/images/5/52/Derp.png cidre.png|brindemos por una nueva princesa x3 what.png|what? 3ra versión Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:OC Ponys Categoría:OCs Femeninos Categoría:Ocs de cootie sweet Categoría:Pegasos Categoría:Ocs pegasos Categoría:Pegasisters